Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, a user terminal, a printer, a user terminal control program, and a printing method.
Background Technology
A printing system is known which is provided with a function where an email is received and the body of an email and attached files are printed (for example, Patent Document 1). For example, such a printing system is provided with a server which generates printing data which corresponds to a specific printer based on the body of an email and attached files when an email with an email address, which is assigned to a printer which a user wishes to use, is received, and a printer which acquires the printing data and executes printing. Accordingly, it is possible for the user of the printing system to use the printer even in a case where a printer driver program is not installed in each user terminal such as a PC or a smart phone.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-159914 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.